The number of automobiles found on roads has increased remarkably. Because of this increase and the difficulty and expense of providing additional roads to accommodate the increase of automobiles, the amount of automobile traffic has substantially increased. In order to avoid traffic congestion, drivers of automobiles have been provided traffic information in numerous ways. The most common way of providing traffic information to drivers is via audio broadcasts on AM/FM radio stations. Typically, radio stations broadcasting traffic information do so at designated intervals. For example, some radio stations may provide traffic information every fifteen minutes. Between the traffic information broadcasts, the radio station provides its standard programming. Other methods for receiving traffic information are available over the Satellite Digital Audio Radio Service (SDARS). Both XM and Sirius Satellite Radio have dedicated audio channels which provide traffic information for numerous major cities.
Although cost effective and simple to operate, each of these methods has several significant drawbacks. For AM/FM broadcasts, one drawback is that the driver must wait for the traffic information to be broadcasted. Because of this wait, the driver may not have sufficient advance notice to be able to adjust his/her route to avoid traffic. Another drawback is that the driver must continually monitor the radio station for the traffic information. If the driver changes radio stations or utilizes another audio based entertainment device, such as a compact disk player, the driver risks not receiving the traffic information. A further drawback is that the traffic information may not be relevant to the area in which the driver is traveling. Although the SDARS service providers offer dedicated traffic channels for select markets, similar drawbacks exist in that the driver must periodically re-tune to the same channel in order to obtain the latest traffic information, and the traffic information may not be relevant to the area in which the driver is traveling.
Another way of providing traffic information to the driver is via a vehicle navigation system. A vehicle navigation system may be configured to receive traffic information on the data channel from AM, FM, or satellite digital audio radio services, such as the XM and Sirius satellite radio services. Because the vehicle navigation system will automatically monitor incoming data for relevant traffic information, there is no need for the driver to constantly monitor a radio broadcast. However, vehicle navigation systems are costly and are complex to operate, preventing many drivers from considering this option.
It would be desirable to have a method for selectively providing traffic information to a user without requiring the user to constantly monitor radio broadcasts.